Your Name is a Drug
by badwolf1988
Summary: The Sons of Anarchy are on the verge of civil war. In one corner is club president, Clay, and in the other his stepson, Jax. When Happy sides with Jax, he's thrown into the path of Molly Lansing-Davis, little sister of Jax's old lady. Now Happy finds himself fighting his own war...against his heart and broken moral compass. Story Two: The Real Mob Wives of Charming Series
1. One: Molly

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Sons of Anarchy or General Hospital. I sure as hell have nothing to do with either show or its writers or actors. Seriously, you think I'd be writing this if I actually knew David Labrava? You know he's a Hell's Angel in real life, right? Yeah... you don't fuck with them. My family knows a few MC members. Those dudes are hardcore._

 **Author's Note:** _It's wordplay, people. I am NOT advertising the use of the drug known as Molly and it doesn't appear at all in this story._

 _Thank you, Meghan, for being my awesomesauce beta reader!_

Molly found herself in the last place on earth that she ever expected to be... a biker clubhouse. You see, Molly's older sister, Kristina, had run away from home and somehow found herself pregnant and engaged to the Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Originals. The whole family had flown from Port Charles, New York to Charming, California on her uncle Sonny's private jet.

Molly had always thought of motorcycle clubs – or gangs as she had always called them before learning that they considered that term offensive – was made up of dangerous, middle-aged men who resembled members of the band, ZZ Top. And while, yes, there were a few members or 'brothers' who fit that description, she learned quickly that she had nothing to fear from the men of SAMCRO. Oh, she had no doubt that, like uncle Sonny, these men were not to be crossed but they weren't uneducated savages like the media and entertainment world always painted them.

Molly's favorite 'Son' was named Happy Lowman. Yep, just like Willy's son in the Arthur Miller play, 'Death of a Salesman'. He was bald and completely covered in tattoos. He wasn't the nineteen-year-old's normal type but the look worked for him. He didn't seem to possess a brain-mouth filter so the words that come out of his mouth were brutally honest and, very often, unintentionally hilarious. When Kristina had introduced the two of them the first words out of Happy's mouth had been, "your name is a drug."

"What are you doing here?"

The voice of the man in question broke her out of her thoughts.

Molly looked up and smiled at Happy. "I'm hiding out from my wedding obsessed aunt." She was being honest. It was the night before the wedding and her aunt Carly was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to finish last minute details.

"You know you're in a biker clubhouse that's having a bachelor party, right, little girl?"

He always called her that and she was never sure if he meant it as an insult or a term of endearment. It certainly helped to illustrate the vast age difference between them. She wasn't even twenty while he had had to be in his late 30's or early 40's.

"I assumed that's why Tig and Juice were having a nut kicking contest in the parking lot," Molly replied as she took a sip of her soda... that a croweater had been nice enough to slip a little rum into regardless of her age. Croweaters were female club groupies. They did everything from tending the bar to sleep with the single members of the club. All of them seemed to have the same goal in mind... becoming a brother's old lady. The title was just as good as wife in the biker world.

"Sounds about right," Happy mumbled to himself.

"Why aren't you out in the parking lot getting alcohol poisoning with your brothers?" Molly countered his question with one of her own. For some reason, the men were partying outside rather than in the clubhouse's bar.

Happy shrugged. "Not feelin' it tonight. You know, you're very pretty." He didn't say it as a come-on, or even as a compliment. He stated it like it was as simple a fact as 'the sky is blue'.

"Thank you," Molly whispered and blushed before taking another long sip of her drink. At least if Happy inquired, she could blame her rosy cheeks on the liquor.

"Why are you here with your aunt and uncle? Where are your parents?" Happy asked, drastically changing the subject.

A sadness that she suspected would never fully go away washed over her. Molly had to take another drink before she could bring herself to answer him. "My mom died of lung cancer a few years ago. My dad was uncle Sonny's brother but he was never a very big part of my life. When I was still just a kid he pissed off the wrong people and wound up dead. Uncle Sonny's Kristina's dad but he's always been more like my dad too."

Happy whistled. "That's some real Jerry Springer shit."

Molly laughed so hard that she actually snorted. "I've never thought of it that way. The Corinthos clan really should look into getting a reality show. We'd get killer ratings."

"I was raised by mom. My pops took off when I was a baby," Happy surprised Molly by sharing.

"I'm sorry," she offered lamely.

Happy just shrugged his shoulders as though it didn't matter.

Molly noticed her uncle Sonny and Kristina's fiance, Jax, enter the clubhouse. Both men looked tense and took seats at the bar where they began to speak to each other in hushed tones. "What's up with them?" She nodded towards the bar.

"Something's about to go down with the club. Jax and Clay are fighting for control. I have a feeling that your uncle knows about it too," Happy answered before taking a swig from his beer bottle.

Molly was startled by this information. "Is my sister safe here?"

Happy gave a curt nod of his head, "Jax won't let anything happen to her and I've got Jax's back. More brothers respect Jax than they do Clay. If it becomes a war, Jax will win hands down."

Now Molly was downright flabbergasted. She wasn't an idiot. She knew exactly what her uncle did for a living even though the word 'mafia' had never been uttered in her presence. From what she had picked up since she had been in Charming, SAMCRO didn't operate on the right side of the law either. The big difference was that Happy had just shared more with her about the club's business than she had learned about her uncle's in almost twenty years. She suddenly understood the appeal of Charming and Jax for Kristina. Her big sister was no longer living life in the dark punctuated by half-truths and outright lies. She was lucky and Molly found herself feeling pretty depressed. Would she ever be that lucky?

"Molly, what the hell are you doing here?"

Molly looked up to find her oldest sister, Sam, standing next to the table looking at her and Happy suspiciously.

Molly rolled her eyes. "I'm hiding out from aunt Carly... and Happy's hiding out from the drunken lunatics in the parking lot. Wait a minute – what are you doing here?"

Sam joined them at the table. "Jason's outside looking at a bike one of the brothers wants to sell... and I'm also hiding from Carly."

"This Carly chick must be something fucking else if everyone's hiding from her," Happy said as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Molly was disappointed to see him leaving.

"Your sister's here." Happy nodded at Sam. "She can make sure you get back to your hotel safe." His eyes fell on her glass. "I saw Gabby put rum in that."

All suspicion left Sam's face when Happy revealed his reason for spending time with Molly. "Thanks for looking out for her."

Happy nodded. "She's part of the SAMCRO family now. It's what we do."

Drunken laughter followed by the sound of a single gunshot could be heard coming from the parking lot.

"That's my cue to go and babysit Tig." Happy quickly made his way outside.

While Sam had been satisfied by Happy's reason for keeping her company, Molly was feeling somewhat crushed and it must have shown on her face.

"Why do you look like someone just shot your puppy?" Sam said.

What was it with her family and shooting things? Why couldn't she have said, 'kicked your puppy' like a normal person? Oh, that's right. They weren't normal.


	2. Two: Sam

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam stared at her little sister in disbelief. "You have a thing for Happy? The mean lookin' dude who was babysitting you down at the clubhouse?"

"Don't say babysitting," Molly whined as she sat on the couch in the tiny sitting area of Sam's 'suite'. Charming was not exactly as the town's name implied.

"That's pretty much what he said he was doing," Sam pointed out as she grabbed a beer out of the mini-fridge.

"He didn't say that," Molly grumbled. "Happy doesn't say much of anything."

"So I've noticed." Sam perched on the edge of the rickety hotel table. "I did overhear him call you 'little girl'. I don't think he sees you that way... thank God."

"What do you mean 'thank God'?" Molly eyed her sister.

"I mean Kristina's already run off and fallen for a biker, I don't need you falling for one too. Carly overheard your uncle Sonny say that Happy's the club's hitter." Sam could only handle so much worry at one time.

"You've got to be kidding me right now, Sam," Molly laughed incredulously. "You're married to Jason Morgan. You know, the blond guy who rides a motorcycle and has probably killed more people than the state of Texas."

"That's not funny," Sam scolded. She really didn't want to focus on the fact that she was most definitely the pot calling her younger sister's kettle black.

"It's true," Molly continued to argue.

"What's true?"

Looking up, Sam saw her husband standing in the doorway. She had heard a motorcycle outside a few minutes earlier. If they were in Port Charles she would have automatically assumed that it was Jason but not in Charming. In Charming, it seemed like half the population owned a bike. She guessed this meant that he had purchased the bike he had been looking at down at the clubhouse. It looked like they would be taking a road trip home. That actually sounded like heaven to her.

"You kill people just like Happy does," Molly replied bluntly.

"I don't want to know." Jason shook his head, walking into the attached bedroom and closing the door behind him.


	3. Three: Happy

**Author's Note:** _I am well aware that Venus wouldn't be a part of the story given the timeline I started in A Princess in Charming. I don't care. This series is alternate universe anyway and Tig/Venus is my SOA OTP._

"Bobby, can I ask you a question?" Happy was seated with the older Son at one of the picnic tables outside the clubhouse. Inside was a massive party celebrating Jax and Kristina's wedding.

"Shoot," Bobby said as he poured each of them a shot of Jack Daniel's.

"Do we got any rules about hooking up with an old lady's sister?"

Bobby laughed before downing his shot. "No rules against it but I wouldn't think about fuckin' around with one who also happens to be Sonny Corinthos' kid. Which sister?"

"His niece, Molly," Happy corrected. "And what if it was more than fuckin' around?"

"Wait," Bobby held up a hand. Happy could tell that he was teetering on the edge of obliterated by the way the big man swayed back and forth a little bit. "'Kristina is Corinthos' kid, Molly is her sister, but she's Corinthos' niece, not his daughter?"

"Yeah," Happy nodded.

"Well, I'll be, and they call me country!"

The men were joined at the picnic table by Tig and his old lady, Venus. It was Venus who had spoken.

"Did I just hear the great Happy Lowman say that he was looking to more than fuck around with a broad?" Tig asked as he slung an arm lazily over Venus' broad shoulders.

Fucking hell. You couldn't have a private conversation to save your dick around the fucking clubhouse.

"What of it?" Happy growled between his teeth.

Before Tig could say something stupid that resulted in a brawl, Venus silenced him with a warning hand on his leg. "There's nothin' wrong with it, sweetie pie," Venus shook her head. "I'd only caution you to only go after young Molly if you're truly serious about her. She's still a girl. Speaking for all women, I'm going to have to ask you, please, don't be the silly man who turns that beautiful young lady into just another bitter and jaded woman. The world has more than enough of those."

See, it was Venus' way of speaking like a modern day Scarlet O'Hara mixed with a little Oprah like wisdom that made Happy forget that Venus was born with a penis after all of five minutes of knowing her.

"What my girl's saying in that beautifully poetic way of hers is that if you fuck over the college-aged gash, Corinthos will put a bullet in your brain... if Kristina doesn't kill you first." Tig was much blunter.

"What he said." Bobby pointed at Tig. "Plus, you already agreed to be Corinthos' west coast hitter. If he takes a hit out on you, you're gonna have to, like, fuckin' kill yourself. That'd be weird."

Yep. Bobby was fucking toasted and would be of no further help for the rest of the night... and probably a good portion of the next day.

"Oh, dear, sweet, Bobby," Venus tisked as she got to her feet and hurried to his side. "It is past your bedtime, darlin'. Well, don't just sit on your ass Alexander, help me!"

Venus was the only person that Tig ever obeyed without question or delay. She was also the only person who got away with calling him by his real name. Happy would admit that when he had first learned that Tig had taken a transgender former call girl as his old lady he had been incredibly creeped out. He thought it was sick and against everything that he had been taught growing up with a strict Catholic mother. But, once he (and the rest of the club) had gotten to actually know Venus, his opinion had quickly changed. Venus understood Tig in a way that no one else on earth did. She was loyal to both him and to the club. She settled and calmed his brother. Tig was now much quicker to think before he acted and got himself into too much trouble. Knowing that he had a loyal, loving, and, to Tig at least, beautiful woman waiting at home for him meant that he took less insane risks. There was also the added bonus that Tig was faithful when in a relationship. This means that the club no longer had to hear about the nasty, freaky, and, in some cases, downright illegal, sexual crap he got up to while he was single. Happy couldn't even fall back on his Catholic upbringing to oppose Venus. He fucking killed people on a semi-regular basis. It's not like he could go to confession and then pray those sins away. Murder was a mortal sin. He was going to burn no matter which way he looked at it. If he were being honest, Happy would say that he would kill to have an old lady like Venus (minus the added appendage because while now open to the trans community he wasn't THAT open). The more he got to know Molly Lansing-Davis, the more he wanted her in that role. He wanted her to be the woman that wore his crow.


	4. Four: Jax

Jax dropped a kiss to his still sleeping wife's forehead before quietly exiting their bedroom.

In the kitchen, he found Abel sitting at the kitchen table in his booster seat being tended to by his sister-in-law. Kristina was three weeks away from her due date and her doctor had put her on bed rest due to her having high blood pressure. Her younger sister, Molly had flown in from Port Charles to look after both Abel and Kristina while Jax worked and attended to club business.

"You're a lifesaver, darlin'," Jax told her as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "You sure we aren't taking you away from something else? Kristina said you just graduated from college. Pretty impressive for a nineteen-year-old by the way." He took a seat in the chair next to Abel, dropping a kiss to his boy's blond head.

Molly laughed as she handed Abel a sippy cup with milk in it. "I'm a know-it-all millennial with a liberal arts degree who has no idea what she wants to do with her life. It's not like I have a job waiting anywhere. I'm lucky I come from money and I know it." Molly moved to the stove where she was frying up some bacon.

"Well, you're always welcome here." Jax was fond of the girl. She was like the little sister he never had. Her presence made his old lady happy and kept her comfortable and Molly was really good with Abel... and the little boy adored his aunt Molly.

The front door opened and they were joined in the kitchen by Happy... which was weird. Happy wasn't the type to just drop by.

"What's up, brother?" Jax asked. "Something wrong?"

Happy shook his head. "No."

"Happy, if you wanted to stay for breakfast, I made plenty." Jax did not miss the slight blush on Molly's cheeks. That had not been there before she looked at Happy. "My uncle taught me to cook and there was always so many people in and out of his house that I'm used to cooking for a small army," the teenager was rambling.

"Sure," Happy nodded and replied gruffly but Jax caught the little smirk that briefly crossed the hitman's face. So... Molly and Happy had the hots for each other. When the fuck had that happened?

"Jax, can I talk to you outside?"

Jax got to his feet and followed Happy out to the back porch. He held up a hand to stop his brother before he could speak. He already knew what this was about. "You only have my blessing if you're serious about her, brother. She's my family, man."

"I'm crow serious about her. I have been since your wedding." Happy crossed his arms over his chest and looked Jax dead in the eye.

"Alright, go for it, brother," Jax nodded and held out his hand. As Happy shook it, Jax continued, "goes without saying that if you hurt Molly I'll kick the shit out of you but a warning – if shit goes south between you two, Sonny won't kill you. He won't have time to because my old lady will get to your ass first and that's a promise."

Happy nodded seriously. "This I believe."

Jax laughed. Pregnant or not, Kristina Teller was not a woman to be fucked with and the whole club knew it.


	5. Five: Molly

Molly wasn't concerned when Happy pulled Jax outside to talk. In the few days that she had been staying with Jax and Kristina she had noticed that club members came and went at all hours. Kristina and Jax were very rarely truly alone in the house. What she did find weird was the fact that Happy had stuck around after Jax had left for the garage. "Don't you have to get going too?" she asked just to make conversation. Abel had long since run off to play in the living room.

"No," Happy shook his head. "I don't work at the garage."

"Where do you work then?" Molly asked as she started clearing the breakfast dishes from the table.

"I own a custom bike shop in Tacoma and a tattoo place here in Charming." Happy surprised her when he started helping her to clear the table.

"You a tattoo artist or do you just own the place?" Molly deposited the dishes in the sink before turning around and bumping head first into Happy's firm chest.

Molly took a step back, her back bumping into the counter in front of the sink. Happy smirked like a predator that had just found its next meal. He deposited the plates he was holding in the sink behind her before leaning down and bracing his hands on the counter behind her, trapping her between his arms. "I'm an artist." He leaned down and nuzzled her throat with his nose. Shocked by this turn of events, Molly went completely still and her breathing became labored, as though she had just run a mile. "What about you, little girl? You ever want a tat?"

Happy's warm breath on her skin made her brain shortcircuit and she blurted out, "I already have one." Immediately after the words left her mouth, Molly deeply regretted them.

Happy leaned his head back to look at her with his eyebrow raised. "Oh, really? Where is this ink of yours, little girl?"

Molly blushed but didn't answer his question. Instead, she said, "I really don't like it when you call me that, Happy."

"What, little girl?" One of Happy's hands left the counter and found its way to her hip, his thumb rubbing little soothing circles on the skin that was exposed where her soft pink t-shirt didn't quite meet the waist of her baggy black sweatpants. "Why don't you like that?"

"It... it makes me feel like a little kid and I don't want you to look at me like that," she got a stuttering start and there was a slight hitch in her voice but Molly managed to at least get the words out.

Happy laughed huskily. "Trust me, babe, I don't think of you as a kid. I call you 'little girl' because you're sweet, you're cute, and you're a hell of a lot more innocent than most chicks I know besides your sister. It's a compliment."

Molly felt her cheeks flush. "Really?"

Happy leaned in and nuzzled her nose with his. "Really, little girl."

Molly decided to be a little bold. She leaned up but just before their lips could touch, Happy's cell phone rang. "Fuck," he cursed and pulled away to answer it. "What?!"

Molly watched as Happy had a quick conversation before hanging up and returning to stand in front of her but not as close as he had been before, much to her disappointment. "Everything okay?"

Happy nodded and placed his hands on her waist. "Everything's good. Just a club thing. Nothin' bad."

Molly didn't know how to respond so she simply nodded.

"I heard Gemma was taking Abel for the weekend and Jax is spending it at home. That mean you're free?"

Again, Molly only nodded.

Happy licked his lips before asking, "you wanna spend the weekend with me? I was gonna take a ride up to my place in Tacoma."

Molly laughed nervously and said, "I'm not looking to just hook up, Happy. I'm sure you can find a croweater to keep you company." Maybe this was where she earned the 'innocent' title but she didn't care. She had witnessed the mess that bed-hopping had made of her family. She wasn't willing to repeat her parents' mistakes.

Happy reached up and in an uncharacteristically sweet move, brushed some of her shoulder-length brown hair behind her ear. "I don't wanna take a croweater. I want to take you. Whores stay in the clubhouse, not my bed." There was the blunt Happy she knew and loved. Okay, she was just going to pretend that she hadn't just thought the word 'love' in regards to the biker that was standing in front of her turning her to mush. She just didn't want to analyze it. For the moment, denial was her friend and ignorance was bliss. "I ain't lookin' to fuck around with you, Molly. I've already talked to Jax about making you mine."

His? She knew that it was the 21st century and modern women had been trained to think of that kind of possessive talk as insulting but Molly couldn't deny that hearing Happy talking about laying claim to her got her excited. Her heart rate sped up and a familiar warm, tingly feeling developed between her legs. She was so going to need a new pair of panties when he left. "That's what you pulled him outside to talk about," she guessed what was now glaringly obvious. "He's okay with it? You guys are all like a family. I don't want us causing any problems."

Happy gave her a boyish, crooked little smile that seemed to make him appear a full decade younger than he was. "As long as I'm serious about you, he's cool with it. But, he did say he'd beat the shit outta me if I hurt you and that Kristina would fuckin' kill me."

This made her laugh. "He's not wrong. Kristina's been overprotective since our mom died and her temper is kinda legendary in our family." She reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. "How serious are you about this?"

"Old lady, you wearing my crow serious," Happy replied wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her a little closer.

Molly had no idea what wearing Happy's crow meant and she didn't want to seem as ignorant as she actually was about his world so she didn't ask for clarification. She could always get that from her sister later. She did, however, know what being an old lady meant. That was the position Kristina had in Jax's life, the romantic outlaw bond that she had been so jealous of ever since her first visit to Charming. It meant loyalty, knowing club secrets, an extra family made by choice, not blood. It meant independence from her uncle and distance between her and Sam, who refused to accept the fact that she was now a grown woman. It meant a partnership, commitment, and hopefully, a love like her older sister had been lucky enough to find. Maybe it was now her turn to have a little good luck. "You know, even if I agree to go with you that's no guarantee you're going to see me naked, right?"

Happy smirked. "We'll compromise. You promise to share my bed with me, fully clothed, and show me that tattoo of yours and I promise to wait til' you're ready?"

"Deal," Molly smiled and nodded.

"I'll be here to pick you up at seven," he informed her. Then, he leaned down and Molly finally got her kiss. It was sweet, soft, chaste, and totally not what she expected from the gruff outlaw. That's not to say that she didn't like it. She really, really did.


	6. Six: Happy

**Disclaimer:** _Some dialogue taken from the season one episode, 'The Pull'. I do not own those lines (they're in italics) and I do not claim to. They are copyright © Kurt Sutter and the FX network._

 **Author's Note:** _While some dialogue has been taken from the actual episode, in certain instances those lines are spoken by a different character in this story and are meant in a slightly different context. We're only loosely following some of the events of season one._

 **Author's Note II:** _I know Happy would have still been a nomad during this point on the actual show but remember, ladies and gents, this story is set in an alternate universe where we're hopefully not going to bury so many brothers._

 _ **SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA**_

"What the hell was so important that I had to get down here so fast?" Happy asked as he walked into the garage. He found Clay, Tig, Juice, Chibs, and the prospect gathered around... an ambulance? "When the fuck did we get an ambulance... and why?"

Clay pointed to Half-Sack. "That's why you're here. Dipshit thought it would be cute to steal the damn thing."

Happy would give the kid this, he had balls. It was just too bad that he also had very little fucking brains. "These things are lojacked. Did you pull the fucking wires?"

"Of course I did. I'm not stupid." Half-Sack crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, about that..." Juice mocked.

"Fuck you," the prospect flipped him off. "You really wanna talk shit? In the last month alone you've accidentally tranqed yourself and fed smack to a Doberman because you were dumb enough to think it would knock him out."

Score a point for the new kid.

"Yeah, my ass still hasn't healed, asshole." Tig glared at Juice. "The only bite marks on my ass should come from my old lady."

Fuck. Happy so did NOT need to hear that shit.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Juice held up his hands.

"I thought this could help. I knew we were short for the last gun payment to the Irish," Half-Sack shrugged.

" _So, you stole an ambulance?_ " Clay looked torn between amusement and annoyance at the kid's actions and turned a critical eye on Juice.

" _I had nothing to do with this_ ," Juice was quick to declare.

Oh. So Juice was the one who had let the prospect slip his leash.

" _Hell, these things are worth, like, a hundred grand, easy,_ " Half-Sack continued to defend his actions.

" _Yeah, they are. That's why the only people that buy 'em are, like, state and federal agencies and shit."_ Tig spoke as though he was addressing a small child.

" _Okay…"_ Half-Sack now sounded a bit unsure of himself.

" _So, uh, what? You want me to sell a stolen vehicle to the government?"_ Clay asked.

" _Uh, just – something like a small hospital or something."_ Now the kid was grasping at straws.

" _Oh, like, uh Uncle Freddy's Infirmary?"_ Clay smirked.

" _Why don't you just steal, like, a fire engine? And then we could have our own rescue center!"_ Tig was now mockingly speaking like an excited five-year-old. _"We could have our own little uniforms and hats!"_

"Okay, I get it," _Half-Sack was actually pouting now._

" _Happy," Clay pointed at the ambulance. "I need you_ and Chibs to make that fuckin' thing disappear before you take off to Tacoma. Who's got your proxy while you're gone?"

"Jax," Happy replied and he saw the momentary sneer that curled the president's lip at his choice in voting proxy. It was too fucking bad. He trusted Jax over Clay any day of the week. Jax would vote the way Happy would want him to. He didn't trust SAMCRO's president to do that.

The Son in question chose that moment to enter the garage. _"What the hell is this?"_ Jax asked upon seeing the ambulance.

" _My prospect,"_ Chibs slapped Half-Sack on the shoulder and laughed.

" _Just, you know, thinking outside the box,"_ Half-Sack said almost bashfully as he chewed on his thumbnail.

"I don't even wanna fucking know," Jax shook his head. He pulled an envelope from the inside pocket of his kutte. "Having a rich father-in-law who likes you has never hurt anyone," he smirked and tossed the envelope to Clay. _"We're flush for the Irish."_

The club celebrated and cheered, taking turns slapping Jax on the back. Everyone but Clay. SAMCRO's president understood the subtle but strong and clear message that his stepson had just delivered. Happy was observant enough to see it too. If it came to war between the two men, Jax had the support of Sonny Corinthos and his vast reaching criminal empire.


	7. Seven: Molly

**Author's Note:** _I don't think Jax was actually born in Charming based on something Unser said about Gemma in one episode. He mentions that she ran away from Charming and came back with a baby and a biker club. Given that Thomas was younger than Jax, Jax has to be the baby in question. Yes, Unser technically could have meant that Gemma was pregnant when she came back to Charming but I doubt it. That implies that Jax was born somewhere else. All of that being said, for this story we are going to pretend that Jax was born in Charming. Happy reading!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I borrowed a line from the show for this chapter. I think it is pretty obvious what the line is but just to be safe I put it in italics. The line was originally said by the character Cherry/Rita in the season one episode, 'Patch Over'._

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

"Krissy, what does it mean to wear a Son's crow?" Molly asked as she handed her bedridden older sister a glass of apple juice and took a seat beside her on the mattress.

Kristina, who was sitting up against the headboard, almost choked on her sip of juice. "Did Happy ask you to wear his crow?"

"I don't think so," Molly shook her head. "Not yet at least."

"Not yet? Okay, tell me exactly what he said," Kristina demanded as she set her juice on the nightstand.

"He said he was old lady, me wearing his crow serious about me when I asked," Molly replied.

Kristina actually squealed before leaning forward and hugging her as best as she could given her extremely rounded belly.

"Okay," Molly laughed and gently pushed Kristina back. "Chill out, Krissy. Don't go getting all worked up. Tommy Boy isn't done cooking yet." She rubbed her sister's belly and reminded her.

Kristina grimaced. "I wish you and Jax would stop calling him Tommy Boy. It makes me think of Chris Farley and a fat man in a little coat."

Molly shook her head. "No, it makes me think of Tommy Ryan in 'Titanic' or that Scottish actor, what's his name... Tommy Flanagan."

Kristina gave her a strange look. "Two very random Tommys."

Molly shrugged. "Titanic was on TV last night and Chibs gave Abel a _'Guardians of the Galaxy_ ' DVD a couple of days ago." How had they gotten so far off topic? "You were explaining what wearing Happy's crow meant," she steered the conversation back on course.

"Oh, yeah." Kristina pointed at a black wooden box that sat on the dresser. "Go in there and grab the folded up piece of paper."

Molly did as requested before retaking her seat and handing her sister the paper.

"Wearing Happy's crow means getting a tattoo that marks you as his girl and a SAMCRO old lady. To the club, and to Happy, it's just as good as wearing his wedding ring. Each brother has their own unique crow design." She unfolded the paper and handed it to her. "Happy designs them all. That's Jax's. I just can't get it while I'm pregnant."

Molly examined the drawing as her brain took a moment to process all that Kristina had just told her. Jax's crow was captured in flight, wild and free, as all animals should live. In a fancy script, there were two sets of coordinates entwined together and clasped in the talons of the crow. It was subtly beautiful. Happy was talented, without a doubt.

"Jax has had the same crow design since he was a teenager but he had Happy add on the coordinates for me. One set is the location of General Hospital in Port Charles. The other set is St Thomas hospital here in Charming. The hospitals we were born at. Two of his exes have the crow but he wanted mine to be unique. He even had Happy ink the coordinates onto his left wrist, above his pulse point." Kristina was radiating happiness as she spoke. "If you're really serious about Happy, being a part of the SAMCRO family is actually pretty awesome. It's like we have our own little society that's removed from society. In SAMCRO, secrets are kept from the rest of the world, but not from you and someone always has your back. It's not like the world we grew up in. Women are protected but aren't treated like we're weak and stupid. We have a place in the club, by our old man's side. _A good old lady can make or break the club."_

"How do I know Happy's really serious about me?"

Kristina chuckled. "Because he told you he was. Sons are honest, brutally so. If you were just a piece of ass to him, Happy would have told you to your face."

Yep. Kristina had been spending way too much time with Jax's mom, Gemma. 'Piece of ass'? Since when did her prep school educated older sister talk like that?


	8. Eight: Molly

Molly heard Happy's motorcycle approaching at five minutes before seven. Jax had been home for over an hour so it could be no one else. Well, it could be, but she doubted it. Jax said that he'd threatened the club with death if anyone stopped by for anything that wasn't an emergency.

Molly stood from the couch and grabbed her jacket off of the hook by the front door. Her older sister had advised her to dress in jeans for the trip and to only bring a small backpack along. She was just shrugging into her jacket when Happy walked in the door. He strode to her side and, placing a gentle but possessive hand on her waist, he leaned down and dropped a kiss to her lips. Okay. This was a thing with them now apparently. Molly wasn't about to complain. "You ready, little girl?" Happy asked as he pulled away from her. Spying her backpack on the couch, he leaned down to grab it.

"Yeah," Molly nodded and nervously rubbed her hands together. "I need to tell you something before we leave." This wasn't a conversation that she'd normally have in her sister's living room but Abel was with Gemma and Kristina was in bed in her room and Jax was keeping her company. They had complete privacy. Kristina had counseled her to drop this piece of information on Happy before they left the house. Best to be completely honest straight out of the gate.

Happy simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You remember how you said that I'm a lot more innocent than most of the women you know besides Kristina?'

Happy nodded.

"You were right about me being innocent," she nodded and giggled anxiously. "You just underestimated how innocent. Krissy has experience in an area that I don't."

Happy smirked and licked his lips. "You tryin' to tell me you're a cherry, little girl?"

Molly nodded and blushed.

Happy tossed her backpack back onto the couch and, for a brief moment, Molly's heart sank. He wasn't going to take her with him now that he knew she was a virgin. He calmed her fears when, placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her flush against him. "A virgin old lady. You're the holy grail to an outlaw, sweetheart." He kissed her, gentle and low, actually taking a moment to taste and explore her mouth for the first time. By the time it was over, Molly was willing to admit... he freakin' owned her. "Now come on, little girl. I got plans for you," he told her once they parted, surprising her a little more when he playfully kissed the tip of her nose.


	9. Nine: Happy

They didn't make it to Tacoma that first night. After a four-hour bike ride, Happy pulled his bike into the parking lot of a tiny roadside motel. He had been to this tiny, drizzly town dozens of times since he was a teenager. Long before it was famous, the town had been his special place, his fortress of solitude. He had never shared this place with anyone, but Molly was different. She was the woman he wanted as his old lady. He was sharing this with her because, from now on, he wanted the town to be their special place. The place they ran off to when things in Charming became too much. He knew those days would come, they always did.

"Happy, where are we?" Molly handed him her helmet and shook out her hair. It was damp from the light mist of rain they had been riding in for the last hour. "I swear we rode past a sign that said something about 'no werewolves beyond this point'. It was like something out of Twilight."

Happy chuckled. "That's probably because we're in Forks, babe. I've been coming here since I was a teenager, long before that Twilight shit. It's just something I wanted to share with my girl."

A smile came to her pretty lips. "I think it's really sweet that you wanted to share this place with me. While I loved Twilight when I was younger, you are way better than any sparkly vampire."

Happy leaned down and dropped a kiss to her lips before slipping his arm around her waist and walking towards the motel office. When they walked in, they were greeted by the sight of an elderly woman sitting behind the wooden check-in counter watching soap operas on a small laptop computer. She smiled when she noticed them. "Happy, I haven't seen you since Christ was a boy! Who's this pretty little lady?"

"Leslie, this is my old lady, Molly." Happy gave his girl's waist a little squeeze. "Molly, this is Leslie Prongs. Her and her husband own this joint."

"It's nice to meet you, Leslie," Molly said politely.

"Oh! Pretty and polite! You got yourself a good one, Hap."

Happy dropped a hundred dollar bill on the counter. "Just one night. Keep the change."

The minute he had their key in hand, he led his girl quickly out of the office. Once she really got going, it was hard to shut Leslie up. When they were behind the closed door of their tiny wood-paneled motel room, Happy moved to take Molly into his arms but he stopped cold when he noticed the troubled look on her face. "What's wrong, baby?"

"You told Leslie that I was your old lady. What exactly am I to you, Happy, because I'm kinda unsure. The truth, please. Don't hold back because you're worried you're going to run me off. I don't scare that easily." Molly crossed her arms over her chest and was staring him down.

Happy ran a nervous hand over his bald head and sighed before just telling the truth. "I look at you like you're my old lady because that's what I want you to be. I'm no good with feelings and shit but I know that I care more about you than any gash that came before you. I want you to wear my crow... when you're ready." It was as close to a confession of love as he was capable of at that moment. He would get there because Molly deserved to hear the words one day but that day was not today.

Molly smiled and uncrossed her arms. "That's all you had to say. Ever since I met you and learned what an old lady was that's all I've wanted to be. I don't want to go back to Port Charles. I want to stay in Charming. I want to help Gemma and Kristina plan Sunday dinners for the club and fundraisers that Gemma has to scare you guys into attending. I want to watch and enjoy my nephews growing up and have a few kids of my own one day in the near future. I want to run away to Forks with you when the pressures of real life get to be too much. I want to be a full part of the SAMCRO family. If you can handle all of that and stay faithful to me, I'd be happy to be your old lady."

Happy moved to wrap his arms around her waist. "I can more than handle all of that little girl, because I want it all." He gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her right hand and moving it to rest palm down over his jean covered crotch. "And that belongs to you and you alone, baby. All you have to do is tell me when and it's all yours, whenever you want, as often as you want." He leaned down and laid a kiss just below her ear and smirked when she moaned.


	10. Molly

**Author's Note:** _A friend from college is from Forks, seriously. I changed the name of the restaurant but there is one in the town with the exact items mentioned in this chapter on the menu. She sent me a photo text the last time she went home to visit because she just couldn't believe it. The werewolf and vampire border signs... yeah, they also exist. While I have slightly warmed to_ _ **Twilight**_ _over the years, or, honestly, the fanfiction featuring Jasper, I have to tell you that a lot of Forks natives are NOT fans. Like a character I once wrote, my friend really did used to tell people she was from Seattle so she didn't have to deal with the_ _ **Twilight**_ _jokes in college._

 _SOAGHSOAGHSOAGH_ _SOAGHSOAGHSOAGH_ _SOAGHSOAGHSOAGH_ _SOAGHSOAGHSOAGH_

They had ordered dinner from the Forks Main Street Cafe. It was the only restaurant in town that delivered. Given the fact that the town earned its notoriety from the Twilight franchise, all of the items on the menu were themed after the books and movies. Molly had felt kind of silly when she called and placed their order (Happy had flat our refused to) and asked for Bella's Mushroom Raviolo and the Rpatz Special. All of the reminders of _Twilight_ were making Molly nervous to show Happy her tattoo.

Happy was throwing away the containers from their dinner when Molly stepped out of the motel's bathroom after brushing her teeth and changing into a pair of yoga shorts and a _Star Wars 'A New Hope'_ t-shirt. That's when the topic of tattoos finally came up.

"So, when do I get to see your ink, little girl?" Happy asked as he pulled off his t-shirt.

"When you swear to me you won't laugh." She was already blushing and she hadn't even shown him yet.

Happy lay back on the bed in nothing but his jeans with one arm behind his head and smirked at her. "Damn, baby, how bad is it?"

"I got it when I was sixteen and trying to rebel against my uncle. Karma came back to bite me in the ass when I matured and wanted it removed. My uncle refused to pay for its removal as punishment for getting it in the first place." Molly joined him on the bed, crawling to sit on her knees beside where he lay.

Happy sat back up and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "I'm not gonna laugh at you, baby. Come on, I'm your old man, you can trust me."

Molly groaned a little. "You are so lucky that I like hearing you call yourself my old man."

Happy chuckled and kissed her.

Before she could chicken out, Molly pushed out of his arms and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Then, she turned around and showed him her mistake.

It was silent for a minute or two before Happy finally spoke. "Little girl, aren't those the hands holding the apple from the fuckin' _Twilight_ cover?"

"Yes," she moaned in embarrassment. "When I was younger, I firmly believed that _Twilight_ was the greatest love story ever told."

Molly jumped a bit in surprise when she felt Happy's lips kissing her back, right above her shoulder blade where the embarrassing tattoo marred her soft skin. "I can cover this up with my crow if you want me too, baby."

Not caring in the slightest bit that she was now only in a sports bra and yoga shorts, Molly turned to him and shook her head no. "When I get your crow, I want it somewhere everyone can see it. Like right here," she said tapping her left shoulder.

That put a rare smile on Happy's face right before he put a hand on her naked waist and kissed the living hell out of her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and plundering it like he was a damn pirate. Happy rested his forehead against hers when they parted. "I'll come up with something else to cover up the 'Team Edward' tattoo."

Just the fact that Happy knew the phrase, 'Team Edward' made Molly giggle.

Happy pulled her to lay beside him on the bed. She reached to grab for her t-shirt but Happy stopped her with a gentle hand on hers. "Stay like this," he requested. "I wanna feel your skin against mine while we sleep."

Molly couldn't (and didn't want to) say no to that. So, she simply relaxed in his arms and eagerly accepted his kiss.


End file.
